


When I Said I Do

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Carter reminisce about how they came to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Said I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonstalker24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstalker24/gifts).



> Just some fluff for Moonstalker who's feeling down. Inspired by “[When I Said I Do](https://youtu.be/ZgalAdgEd-E)” by Clint Black.
> 
> Note: This was previously posted as part of my Tumblr Fills collection but I'm pulling out some of the longer/better stories from there and giving them their own separate fic.

Brian had only been in Miami for a short time before meeting Carter Verone.  The man had taken a liking to him, a premise both unnerving and flattering all in one.  The man  _was_ a drug lord after all, but in the end even that fact couldn't sway Brian's interest.  Their flirting had been anything but subtle and it wasn't long before the blonde was a regular fixture in Pearl.

One of the female bartenders smiled at him as she passed his Guinness over the bar.  "So, have a place to stay yet Bullet?"  It was an innocent inquiry, the underground being well aware he was living out of a hotel at the moment.

Before he could answer Carter was at his side, arm slung low around his waist, grabbing onto his hip.  The look he gave her was thoroughly unamused.  "He does," Carter informed dryly before looking over at him expectantly, a brow raised.

Brian could take the hint and smiled softly.  "I do," he agreed with a little nod, watching Carter's face soften as he returned the grin.

* * *

They had been living together for a few weeks.  There was a strange tranquility to it all.  Brian had his racing while Carter did what he did.  Carter shared his home and his bed, something Brian was more than comfortable with.  It just all seemed to come so easy for once in his life, bringing him peace.

Carter walked out of the mansion, a stiff smile on his face when he saw Brian in the pool.  He had been working all morning and clearly was in need of a break.  The blonde swam up to the edge, forearms resting on the concrete.  He tilted his head, frowning at the rigid lines of muscle as he gazed up at Carter.

"You know I love you," Brian said, "don't you?"

That caused Carter's whole body to relax, a genuine smile crossing his face as he crouched down.  His fingers thread into wet hair as he answered, "I do."

* * *

"Brian," Carter murmured as they laid in bed, limbs tangled together.  "Don't ever leave...  Stay with me forever."  Brian looked over at him, curious as to what brought this on.  What he found was Carter gazing at him fondly.  "Marry me Brian?"

Brian's grin was filled with love, cupping Carter's cheek.  "Of course I'll marry you Carter."

Carter returned the smile, hand covering his.  "Yeah?"  Brian nodded and the brunette leaned in, crashing their lips together in a wanting kiss.  He pulled back a moment, eyes locking with Brian's.  "Are you sure?  You really want to marry someone like me?"

"I do," Brian affirmed.  "Wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

Carter only smiled in answer, pressing their mouths together in a slower, more tender kiss, drawing out his passion.

* * *

They had stood together on the beach, fingers entwined as they spoke their vows to each other.  They had promised each other forever.

That had been five years ago to the day and Carter smiled over at his husband as the colors of sunrise danced across his face, standing out on the balcony.  "Would you like to know something Corazon?" he inquired, fingers brushing through blonde curls.

"Hmm?"  There was a soft contented look on his face as he looked over to meet Carter's gaze.

"This is what I had in mind when I said 'I do.'"

Brian's radiant smile was all he needed for the rest of forever.  "Same here."  His body pressed against Carter's as they leaned in at the same time to reaffirm all of their love into a kiss.

/End

 _When I said I do, I meant that I will,_  
_'Til the end of all time,_  
_Be faithful and true, devoted to you._  
_That's what I had in mind, When I said 'I do.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
